Alterac Coalition
Summary: The Alterac Coalition is a group of Alterac-born Citizens---ranging from Commoners to Nobility--with the intention of rebuilding Alterac and governing the remade nation until a new government arises. Its enemies include the Syndicate and the Crushridge Ogres. When necessary, the Coalition gathers and discusses current events in Ravenholdt Manor. While Ravenholdt Manor itself is not located within Alterac, the Assassins Guild welcomes them to hold their meetings within their chambers---as any effort against the hated Syndicate would be greatly appreciated. Organization: At this time, the Alterac Coalition is a small council of various Noblemen and Military Officers. As of January 17 2014, Bishop Edrane Riddle was elected Chancellor---an office dedicated to operating the Council sessions and voice the Coalition's interests to the world---after several rounds of voting. Only Alterac-born persons can seat themselves upon the Council, but petitions and pleas may be heard from foreign groups or individuals. While the office of Coalition Chancellor is a vital and honored post, it serves as a temporary leadership position--just as the Coalition itself is made only to act as a "transitional body" until Alterac is given a government. As it stands, the Chancellor is both an ambassador and council-head---but all decisions are still made by the council itself. Until the Alterac House of Lords is fully created and given legal regulations, the Coalition allows the acting Nobility to elect future members of the House. Only Men of title and property may vote, but any Member may propose a Noble for office. Policy: The Alterac Coalition was founded upon the principle of neutrality, actively expresses its neutrality and does not condone military action against either Faction. Unless a Faction assaults or invades Alterac, the Coalition will not engage them or support the campaigns of one Faction against the other. On the whole, the Coalition intends to still establish and regulate trade with whosoever it desires (Alliance, Horde or otherwise), but shall only raise arms in a purely defensive manner---not preemptively or offensively. If an Alteraci is found to be inciting violence against a Faction, attempting or succeeding in committing acts of violence or offending a dignitary, the punishment is harsh---so as to limit and dissuade potential breaching of Alterac's neutrality. Groups of any Faction may approach the Coalition with dignitaries for such a purpose, but not to broker unions beyond Trade deals and Non-Aggression pacts---save for Mutual-Assistance agreements against a Non-Factional Enemy, but only throughout the duration of the conflict and not continuing thereafter. Membership: (Chancellor) Bishop Edrane Riddle of the Church of the Holy Light, Dominion of Alterac (Member) General Rhalitra Haddinkov of the Partisans of Alterac, Dominion of Alterac (Member) Lord Reynalden Weisserose of House Weisserose (Member) Prince Sigfrid von Werîhelm, Dominion of Alterac (Member) Lord Isaac Alleman of House Alleman, Benefactor of the Church of the Holy Light (Member) Duke Hendrek Westfield of the House of Westfield, Dominion of Alterac (Member) Duke Anton Caerwyn IV of the House of Caerwyn, Dominion of Alterac (Member) Sir Balmius Chorster, Dominion of Alterac Chancellor Riddle: After two rounds of voting for the three sponsored candidates (as well as two unsponsored), Bishop Edrane Riddle was made Chancellor of the Alterac Coalition; General Rhalit Haddinkov had sponsored him, then Riddle sponsored the General in return; however, Lords Reynalden and Sigfrid von Werihelm did not announce their candidacies or become sponsored as a candidate. In the first phase of voting, it was agreed that the decision had to be unanimous. Riddle received two votes of three, Rhalit two votes of three and Reynalden no votes. After a motion to make the decision a Majority Rule, Sigfrid and Rhalit received no votes, Reynalden one of three votes and Riddle two of three votes. Lord Reynalden acted as Council organizer that night---thus, did not vote---and Lord Alleman did not attend. One of the first acts of Chancellor Riddle was to summon all members of the Coalition to discuss government structures. As Lord Reynalden had bid the other members, each one is to come prepared with a "constitutional draft" and present their models to the Coalition. The noteworthy achievements of Chancellor Riddle would be the brokering of support for the War for Alterac, decreeing and officiating Alterac's neutrality and non-participation in the Holy League's endeavors, naming Duke Hendrek Westfield the Speaker of the Alterac House of Lords and being the leader of Alterac's Light-faithful. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Human Kingdom Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Laws of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose